Ballerina
by Queen Anne's Revenge
Summary: Un horroroso suceso frustra la perfecta vida de los Cullen. Sin embargo, 20 años después podría haber una nueva oportunidad para recuperar la única felicidad que un vampiro puede disfrutar. El momento es ahora. ¿Qué harás Jasper? // Después de Amanecer...
1. 20 años

Ya habían pasado 20 años desde que Alice dejó de existir… El cambio había surgido de una forma rápida y desconcertante. Aunque, costaba darse cuenta, ya que Alice era ya, desconcertante.

Todo comenzó cuando los Cullen recibieron nuevamente la visita de los Vulturius, ésta vez, Chelsea los acompañaba y bueno, Edward conocía su incitante don, pero no escuchó nada relevante en sus pensamientos. Sólo comprobaron el crecimiento de Renesmee, conversaron con Carlisle y se despidieron de forma apremiante. Recalcaron nuevamente que esperaban que Edward, Alice o Bella se unieran a ellos. Sólo para que supieran que la oferta seguía en pie. Nadie imaginó que surtiría efecto en uno de ellos pronto.

Sólo días después Edward escuchó a Alice fantaseando acerca de Volterra y como se vería usando una capa negra. Entonces comenzó a decir cosas muy raras.

FlashBack

_Alice bajó las escaleras con gracia y con una gran sonrisa. Jasper estaba en el sillón, jugando ajedrez con Renesmee. Entonces Alice se sentó junto a él y le besó en la mejilla. Renesmee se sonrojó un poco y miró a otra parte. _

_-Sabes que siempre te amaré ¿Verdad Jazz?- preguntó Alice sin percatarse mucho de Renesmee._

_-Claro- dijo él sonriendo- Verte durante toda la eternidad es la mejor perspectiva de vida que podría tener-_

_-Es irónico que incluso la eternidad no puede ser eterna- dijo Alice enigmáticamente._

_Entonces Renesmee los miró con un dejo de sospecha. El rostro de Jasper reflejaba un poco de inseguridad oculta al percibir la nueva emoción de expectación de Alice._

_-¿A qué te refieres Tía Alice?- preguntó Renesmee._

_Alice estaba a punto de reír cuando vió que Edward bajaría las escaleras… Ya._

_Su rostro era impasible, pero le dirigió una mirada de confusión al escuchar lo que Alice pensaba. 'Me pregunto si Renesmee querría ir conmigo a Volterra…'_

_Edward no lo comprendía. ¿Por qué Alice quiere ir a Volterra?._

Fin de Flashback

Jasper había estado sufriendo en silencio durante bastante tiempo. Se sumía en recuerdos y éso hacía que Edward se frustrara fácilmente. Los pensamientos de los demás eran demasiado deprimentes. Esme rogaba tener la capacidad de llorar para sentir que se desahogaba y percibir algún alivio.

Rosalie no decía palabra alguna. De hecho se volvió bastante silenciosa y dejó de mirarse al espejo, como una especie de sacrificio, claro, no podía resistir mucho tiempo, ya que buscaba su reflejo en las gafas de alguien, o en algun vidrio. Sin embargo, en verdad, la tristeza era algo que embargaba en sobremanera a los Cullen.

Bella era relativamente fácil de leer al respecto. Era fácil percibir su nostalgia por su forma de sentarse o cuando abrazaba a Renesmee de cierta forma, y entonces, ella le respondía con unos susurros que pretendían ser consoladores.

La alianza y tratos amigables con los Vulturius ya no existía.

FlashBack

_Alice llevaba un par de años con los Vulturius cuando, repentinamente, despertó. Sus ojos, ahora rojos, contemplaron con horror el rumbo que llevaba su existencia. Y como habría de terminar… Ahora tendría fin._

_Alice percibió que Chelsea había usado su don con ella. Los Vulturius se lo habían ordenado y así fué que terminó en Volterra._

_Asqueada por su condición, sintió punzadas de dolor. ¿Cómo podía haber pasado tanto tiempo sin Jasper? Él había dejado de llamarla cuando vió que no tendría respuesta alguna. Alice se había negado a tener contacto con él para 'mantenerlo a salvo' pero en realidad le 'gustaba' ésa nueva faceta de su existencia. Estaba 'feliz' de pertenecer al clan más poderoso del mundo._

_Sin embargo, de alguna forma, el don dejó de surtir efecto de forma instantánea. Después supo que fué por que Chelsea había muerto en un combate con neófitos en Sudamérica. Aro, Marco y Cayo no consultaron a Alice ni le dijeron a donde saldrían ésa noche. Alice se lamentó un poco por Chelsea al saber que tal vez las cosas pudieron haber sido distintas._

_Dos noches después Alice fingió un poco más. Pero ésa noche no pudo contenerse. Tenía que ver a su familia. Tenía que __**escapar. **_

Fin Flashback.

Pronto publico más. Por favor dejen reviews y cuéntenme qué les parece.


	2. El escape

Jasper lo estaba intentando. En verdad lo hacía. Claro, al principio estaba embargado de pensamientos suicidas, que Edward intentaba erradicar buscándolo para ir a cazar, conversar, jugar a algo, lo que sea. Emmett era de gran ayuda al respecto, pues en verdad ponía de su empeño para poner las cosas un poco más agradables,

-No vale la pena- le decía Edward- Sin ti… Las cosas se pondrían peor…-

-Y perderíamos la admiración de los demás aquelarres por que el nuestro es el mayor después del de los Vulturius- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa. Pero se desvaneció tan pronto como había aparecido- Bueno, pudo sonar más gracioso-

Edward soltó una risita.

Los 3 estaban sentados sobre unas piedras en la orilla de la montaña y no muy lejos se veía un lago.

-En verdad, gracias- dijo Jasper en un susurro- he hablado bastante con Carlisle al respecto, pero… No logro concebir la eternidad sin ella…-

-Si necesitas un tiempo… Solo… lo entenderemos- dijo Edward mirándolo con comprensión- Pero no hagas nada estúpido. Te necesitamos en la familia-

-Y si quieres hacer algo estúpido, pero emocionante, llámanos e iremos contigo- dijo Emmett sonriendo.

Hubo un breve silencio.

-No Emmett, no haremos éso, olvídalo- dijo Edward riendo.

Emmett soltó una gran carcajada.

-¿Qué quiere hacer?- preguntó Jasper.

-Quiere inaugurar un bar exclusivo para vampiros y tener una habitación exclusiva para él y Rose… Ya te imaginarás el resto- Informó Edward.

-Lo has censurado bastante – lo acusó Emmett.

-Creo que es mejor así- convino Jasper.

_Flashback_

_Alice escapó al amanecer. Sabía que ésa día estaría nublado y que el resto de los Vulturius estarían ocupados… almorzando._

_Cuando llegó a Port Angeles, Alice se sintió aliviada. Pero solo un poco. Tenía el tiempo contado antes de que su futuro se oscureciera sin oportunidad de retorno. Ése futuro no iba a cambiar._

_Corrió a Forks y buscó a su familia en la casa de siempre. Estaba anocheciendo; Edward y Bella dándole las buenas noches a Renesmee. Rose estaba puliendo su auto mientras Emmett añadía unas mejoras al suyo, Carlisle estaba en camino a casa, Esme tocaba el piano y Jasper… Mejoraba su ajedrez._

_Alice sonrió ante la perspectiva y entró de golpe._

_-Familia!- gritó con gozo._

_Todos los vampiros se sobresaltaron. Renesmee se levantó de golpe y miró con sorpresa y expectación a sus padres. Tenía la apariencia de una niña de alrededor de 11 años. Edward sonrió y como el resto de la familia corrió a su encuentro._

_-Alice!- dijo Esme con gran alegría- Oh por favor, quítate esas gafas- _

_Alice impidió que se las quitaran con un dejo de vergüenza. _

_-Sabemos por lo que pasaste. Y es de esperarse tu mirada carmesí- dijo Edward amigablemente._

_Esme le retiró los lentes gentilmente y le besó en la mejilla. Entonces, Jasper se acercó lentamente y tenía la expresión temerosa. Tenía miedo de que Alice se fuera otra vez. No podría soportar su ausencia nuevamente._

_-Jazz…- ella se acercó lentamente con una sonrisa de enorme gozo, de satisfacción y lo abrazó con fuerza. Jasper se quedó inmóvil un momento para después abrazarla también. Si pudieran llorar, ya lo hubieran hecho de alegría._

_Después de saludar a todos, y de que llegara Carlisle, se convocó una reunión para hablar del asunto. Alice se desahogó, se disculpó y les explicó como había dado aquí._

_Se reclinó en el hombro de Jasper y él la abrazó con dulzura. Todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad. Pero un pensamiento escapó de Alice y provocó que Edward se estremeciera y se levantara de repente._

_-!¿Qué?!- exclamó él con rugido._

_-Tenía que hacerlo!-_

_-No! No tenías que! Pudimos haber llegado a un arreglo!- rugió Edward con furia._

_-No podía soportarlo! Lo ví en cuanto su don dejó de surtir efecto en mí!- dijo Alice con un grito de dolor- No había otra opción. No hay otra opción-_

_La familia estaba confundida y asustada._

_-Vamos a acostarte Renesmee- dijo Bella con dulzura._

_Carlisle se dirigió a Edward._

_-¿Qué está pasando?-_

_Edward se agarró la cabeza con los brazos y se hundió en señal de profundo sufrimiento._

_-Alice va a morir Carlisle- dijo en un susurro._

_Jasper permaneció con el semblante relajado y abrazó a Alice._

_-Dime que no es cierto-_

_Alice no contestó y lo abrazó con más fuerza._

_-Dime que no es cierto!!- dijo él hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de Alice._

_-Lo siento Jasper, lo siento muchísimo!-_

_-¿Cómo? ¿Y cuando?- preguntó Carlisle apretando la mano de su esposa por debajo de la mesa._

_Alice miró a Edward con desesperación._

_-Dos días. Los Vulturius ya se dieron cuenta de que huyó. La matarán por rebelión. Ha roto las reglas… No… No había otra salida- respondió Edward con angustia._

_-Tenemos que pelear, tenemos que hacer algo!- dijo Rosalie enérgicamente._

_-Contra los Vulturius no hay nada que podamos hacer- dijo Carlisle._

_-¿Nada?- preguntó Emmett con un poco de esperanza en su voz- ¿No hay algo que podamos hacer?-_

_Alice se quedó inmóvil por causa de una visión._

_-Vienen con Jane y Alec- dijo Edward._

_-Yo voy a pelear- dijo Jasper- no voy a dejar que te hagan nada-_

_-Tú morirás también Jasper- dijo Alice con la mirada perdida._

_-No. Te salvaré y estaremos juntos otra vez-_

_Alice rió forzadamente._

_-No puedes ganar. No quiero que pelees. Quiero que vivas. Concédeme éso-_

_-No quiero vivir sin ti. Ya nada tendría sentido-_

_-Sería demasiado Jasper- intervino Emmett- Si te pasa algo ati también… No podremos soportarlo-_

_Fin de Flashback_

Pronto publico más. Gracias por leer.


	3. Recuerdos

_Era un día lluvioso… Estaba por anochecer y la tensión en los Cullen era bastante notoria. Rosalie no fué capaz de soportarlo y salió de caza. Ésa salida pretendía calmarla un poco, pues comenzó a atacar a sus presas ferozmente de lo común y las mataba con crueldad. Emmett la alcanzó pasado un rato. Estaba en el medio de una montaña, en una especie de sendero._

_-Rose!- la llamó con preocupación._

_Rosalie le miró con furia, soltó el oso y golpeó la tierra con los puños cerrados. Entonces sintieron que iba a haber un derrumbe y Emmett sujetó a Rose y corrió hasta que estuvieron a salvo. De lejos observaron parte de la montaña caer. _

_-Amor… Tienes que controlarte- le dijo Emmett abrazándola- Y ser fuerte. Yo sé que desearías poder hacer algo pero no podemos…Comenzar a tirar montañas no es la solución-_

_-Es mi hermana Emmett!- respondió ella abrazándose de Emmett con fuerza. Él abrazó a Rose con preocupación y se sintió tan inútil… De pronto, escuchó sonar su celular. Era Edward._

Jasper estaba recostado en un sillón que se encontraba en el cuarto del piano. Afuera llovía con fuerza y Edward estaba tocando una tierna, pero intensa melodía con un toque de nostalgia.

-¿Dónde está Renesmee?- preguntó Japer.

-Está cazando con Jacob-

-¿Con éste clima?-

-Renesmee disfruta cazar con los truenos- dijo Edward.

-Buen punto. Lo intentaré después… Otro día…-

-Jasper…- comenzó a decir Edward molesto- No hagas esto. En éste momento no quiero escuchar ése recuerdo en particular…-

-Lo siento, es que… pasó en un día como éste… ¿Te acuerdas?- preguntó Jasper meditando. Recordando.

_-Emmett, es necesario que vengan. Alice sabe que llegarán pronto y está un poco descontrolada y Jasper también…- se escuchaba serio._

_-Sí, ya vamos hacia allá- Y colgaron._

_-Vámonos Rose. Creo que ya es hora- dijo Emmett nuevamente sosteniendo a Rosalie de la mano._


	4. La batalla

Chicos, éste no es el primer fanfiction 'triste' ni será el último, si les desagrada, hagan lo que yo, busquen algo más que leer. Lo único que puedo decirles es que no siempre va a ser ´triste'. Este fic es una idea que resultó nostálgica, ¿Qué pasaría si Alice dejara de existir? ¿Cómo pasaría y por qué? He aquí el resultado.

DISCLAIMER RESPECTO A TODO EL FIC: LA SAGA DE TWILIGHT Y POR ENDE, LOS PERSONAJES, NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER Y A QUIENES ELLA LOS PRESTE PARA DARLOS A CONOCER.

Decisiones estúpidas

_-Escucha Jake, debes llevartela... Hoy. Los papeles siguen en su mochila como la última vez... Aléjense lo más que puedan... Yo me comunicaré con ustedes si salimos bien librados...-_

_-Bella... - Jacob la miró con tristeza y dolor- Lo siento mucho. Mucho-_

_-Fué su decisión, no tienes por qué sentirte mal... Sam sabe lo que hace y cómo ésta vez Renesmee no tiene nada que ver en el enfrentamiento es de esperarse que no ponga a su manada en peligro y que no vaya a ayudarnos-_

_-Es un idiota, éso es lo que és... Estúpido Alfa- murmuró Jacob. Bella soltó una risita._

_-Ya Jake, no hagas ésto más difícil... Iré por Renesmee-_

_Bella subió hasta la habitación de la niña, que estaba sentada en su cama con la mochila puesta. Cuando se acercó, Renesmee le expresó su preocupación y sus dudas al respecto._

_-Mi Renesmee... Te prometo que haré lo imposible por volverte a ver... Por que estemos juntos por siempre...-_

_Nessie le mostró a Jacob y a Edward. Sentía confusión y nostalgia._

_-Jake estará siempre contigo a donde quiera que vayas. Y tu papá no tarda en llegar-_

_-¿Cuándo nos iremos?-_

_-Ya- dijo Edward entrando por la puerta- No hay tiempo que perder- Edward sonrió. Renesmee le mostró su descontento a Bella por la actitud de Edward._

_-No estoy siendo hipócrita mi amor- dijo Edward acercándose- Es que no quiero hacerte ésto más difícil-_

_-Te amo papá... Por favor... Cuídense...- dijo Renesmee calmadamente. Bella besó a Nessie y le temblaron los labios._

_-Vamos Bella...- dijo Edward tomándola de la mano y ayudando a bajar a Renesmee de la cama con la otra._

_Se encontraron con Jacob en el patio que estaba en su forma lobuna, se encontraba sentado, como un fiel soldado a punto de recibir una gran responsabilidad. Y en realidad, así era._

_Edward colocó a Renesmee en el lomo de Jacob una vez que se hubo incorporado y colgó la mochila a su cuello. Entonces Rosalie apareció._

_-Nessie...- intentó sollozar cuando se acercó a ella, le besó en la cabeza y miró a Jacob- Cuídala bien... Jacob-_

_Edward y Bella también se acercaron y después de besarla y abrazarla y claro, darle unas palmaditas a Jake y palabras de agradecimiento, los observaron partir._

Bastó un solo momento para que las cosas se descontrolaran a un grado irreparable. Las decisiones estúpidas traen consecuencias dolorosas e inesperadas, por supuesto.

_Bella y Edward habían hablado al respecto, tenían la teoría de que si Bella usaba nuevamente su escudo podrían salvarse. Los Vulturius podrían sentirse impotentes ante tal situación y perdonarle la vida a Alice, en el mejor de los casos, por que dejarla quedarse era una posibilidad remota y bastante optimista. Pero tenían esperanza._

_Se reunieron en un prado distinto ésta vez. Alice tenía un aspecto callado y de la nada se estremeció._

_-¿Qué pasa Alice? ¿Qué viste?- preguntó Jasper con expectación. Alice no contestó y miró a Bella y Edward molesta, entonces giró su mirada hacia Jasper. Asustada. Pero entonces se tranquilizó._

_-Vivirás- dijo sonriendo- Sé que lo harás-_

_-Sólo si éstas a mi lado-_

_-Te lo estoy pidiendo Jazz... Quiero que vivas. ¿Alguna vez me has negado algo?- preguntó Alice sonriendo con autosuficiencia._

_-No, pero...-_

_-Gracias amor, gracias en serio. No podría haber hallado a alguien más perfecto con quien haber compartido tantas cosas...- comenzó Alice con verdadera devoción en sus ojos- Tenerte a mi lado es lo mejor que me ha sucedido, y aunque vaya a terminar tan pronto, quiero que lo sepas. Te diré que no prescenciarás mi muerte. En serio, éso es lo que me tranquiliza…-_

_-Alice, ya basta- dijo Jasper afligido- Me lastima ésto... No quiero... que te suceda nada...-_

_-Amor... vive... y gracias- lo besó tímidamente en los labios- Ya están aquí-_

_Los Vulturius hicieron su imponente entrada observando meticulosamente a los presentes. Carlisle al frente intentó avanzar, pero Aro habló._

_-Ésta vez no habrá beneficio de la duda, viejo amigo, por que no hay nada que argumentar. Alice nos ha traicionado y merece la condena correspondiente-_

_Bella comenzó a extender su escudo lentamente, entonces Demetri corrió hacia Alice... Y Jasper se interpuso. Fué cuestión de segundos para que Cayo se uniera y peleara con Jasper, mientras Demetri aprisionó a Alice con la ayuda de Alec. Alice parecía una confundida muñeca de porcelana en los brazos de Demetri._

_Edward actuó imprudentemente… Salió del escudo provocando el descontrol de Bella y no terminó de extenderlo._

_Contempló lo que, en cuestión de segundos estaba pasando. _

_Diez guardias de los Vulturi habían inmovilizado a Rosalie, Carlisle y Esme, y amenzaban con matarlos cuando Emmett se debatía en que hacer cuando… Jane atacó. _

_Y Edward… Logró golpear a Jane bastante fuerte, pero la mocosa los tuvo retorciéndose en el suelo tan pronto como se repuso._

_Por otra parte, Alec había inmovilizado a Jasper también._

_Bella era la única libre. La única que podría hacer algo… Pero los gritos de dolor de su familia la desconcentraban, prácticamente sentía su dolor._

_-Bella, querida. Tú no quieres que ésto continúe- Aro habló avanzando un par de centímetros hacia Bella- Sabes que podría acabar contigo en cuestión de segundos-_

_Bella sintió como un gruñido se escapó de su pecho._

_-Deje a mi familia! No soporto…!- No continuó y miró a Edward que seguía retorciéndose en el suelo. Intentó inútilmente cubrir sus oídos- Ah! Déjelos!- Y con éso, atacó a Aro._

_Pero Bella ya no era una 'neófita' o al menos ya no tenía el único beneficio que los neófitos poseen. Fuerza superior._

_Y ella pudo morderlo. Pero Aro sujetó a Bella del cuello._

_-Mátala Aro! Ha osado atacarte!- dijo Cayo con los ojos bien abiertos de furia._

_-Habremos de aplicar justicia…-_

_-No!- susurró una voz desde el suelo. Edward._

_Bella lo miró asustada. El temor de perderse era superior a cualquier cosa. No estarían dispuestos a vivir sin el uno del otro._

_-Ah!- Edward soltó un gemido de dolor- No, Aro, por favor! Ah!-_

_Jane sonreía. Venganza era su sentimiento favorito._

_Aro miró a Carlisle, cuya mirada estaba literalmente aterrada. Él amaba su familia. Él no merecía ésa clase de pérdida._

_-Espero que consideres ésto como prueba del aprecio que te tengo Carlisle…- Entonces soltó a Bella, que se sujetaba el cuello y miraba a Aro con recelo._

_Entonces, como la última vez, Cayo hizo la señal y otros guardias apresaron a Alice y entre las capas grises se escuchó el desgarraramiento… y llamas comenzaron a surgir._

_Bella sintió que su corazón inmóvil se partía en doscientas mil piezas… _

_-ALICE! ALICE NO!- gritó con su melódica voz, que sonó como el lamento de un ángel… Un ángel que estaba viviendo un infierno._

_-Alec, Jane, suficiente- dijo Aro._

_Edward se incorporó de golpe, y al escuchar las intenciones de Emmett lo detuvo con todas sus fuerzas._

_-Rose! Ayúdame!- dijo Edward gimiendo._

_-Déjame Edward!- Emmett estaba ciego de ira. Sentía impotencia y estaba avergonzado por que su fuerza había resultado inútil._

_Rosalie sujetó a su esposo con un gesto de dolor. Pero ya habría tiempo de sentirse miserable después, primero había que controlar a Emmett._

_Cuando Jasper se incorporó, se hizo un lío. Aunque era más razonable que Emmett, fué como con el cumpleaños número dieciocho de Bella._

_Sólo la fuerza bruta podía detenerlo._

_Y en cuestión de segundos lo lograron. Jasper estaba a punto de abalanzarse contra Aro, Edward lo escucha, suelta a Emmett y sale tras él, Emmett percibe lo que pasa en un breve segundo de raciocinio y corre junto con Edward a detener a Jasper, y terminan sobre él aprisionándolo contra la tierra._

_Jasper forcejeó un poco, pero a los minutos se quedó inmóvil con un gesto de infinito dolor en el rostro._

_Emoción que contagió a los que estaban a su alcance._

_-ALICE!- gritó de repente- ALICE!- Apretó fuertemente los dientes y agachó la cabeza. No podía estar pasando._

_-Lo siento Jasper- dijo Edward en un gemido de dolor- Lo lamento tanto-_

_Esme estaba desecha. Bella corrió a abrazarla mientras que Rosalie era abrazada por Carlisle y miraban… Cómo se retiraban los Vulturius dejando las cenizas de Alice esparcidas en el campo._


	5. ¿Alice?

-Detesto ésta escuela- dijo Rosalie observando la fachada de Julliard en Los Ángeles.

-Rosalie Hale. Dices éso cada maldito día ¿Podrías controlarte?- preguntó Jasper irritado.

Rosalie lo miró con recelo. Se esforzaba por comprender la situación de Jasper. Veinte años no hacen milagros. Veinte años no reemplazan a Alice.

Se mudaron a L.A. por que… En verdad. No hubo opción. Renesmee quería estudiar artes y dado que había turno vespertino y nunca antes lo habían intentado, decidieron acceder a la petición de Renesmee… Que había rogado por ello durante los últimos 5 años. Incluso Jacob le pidió a Edward que la llevase de una buena vez.

¿Y por qué mudarse todos a L.A.? Ésta vez, la sugerencia… O más bien, orden, fué de Esme. Después de que Jasper pasara alrededor de 3 años intentando matarse sin éxito alguno (y es que, aunque no lo admitiera, no quería morir) finalmenta había vuelto y Esme deseaba que la familia estuviera unida. Sin discusión.

Carlisle consiguió empleo en un hospital a las afueras de L.A. donde trabajaba por las noches. Y, nuevamente, aunque Jasper no lo admitiera, le gustaba Julliard. Le gustaba muchísimo.

-Mamá!- saludó Renesmee mientras salía corriendo de Julliard. La abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi amor- saludó Bella besándole el cabello- Recuerda que soy tu cuñada-

Claro, el juego de indentidades persistía. Edward, Emmett y Renesmee eran hermanos. Rosalie y Jasper eran los gemelos. Y Bella era la misteriosa novia de Edward que prácticamente vivía con los Cullen.

-Hey, Renesmee, ¿te vemos mañana?- preguntó una chica que venía saliendo del instituto. Al parecer eran compañeras de clase.

Edward soltó una risita.

-Si Brianna- dijo Renesmee- Papá. Deja de leerle la mente a la gente-

-Tú sabes que es involuntario- aclaró Edward sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Qué piensa?- preguntó Emmett curioso.

-Que somos la version adolescente de los locos Adams. Y que Rosalie es Morticia versión rubia-

Emmett soltó la carcajada y Rosalie sonrió a medias. Le daba gracia el chiste. Edward no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Ni una palabra- le advirtió Rosalie.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué me perdí?- preguntó Emmett desconcertado. Pero no recibió respuesta- Rose! Dime!-

Rosalie sonrió pero no le dió respuesta.

-Vaya… parece que éstos días nublados se van a extender hasta el viernes- dijo Edward confundido.

-¿Quién dice?- preguntó Bella en un susurro inaudible para el oído humano. Típico de las conversaciones Cullen.

-El profesor Bernie Halls… y su radio portátil-

-Mamá, mamá. Jake quiere venir para cenar, ¿puede?- preguntó Renesmee mirando su celular.

-Aún me pregunto cómo ése perro sabe usar un teléfono- dijo Rosalie sarcásticamente.

-Rose! No desvíes el tema- dijo Renesmee- ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Puede? Por favor!-

Edward se hizo del rogar y Bella sonreía divertida.

-Ya vino la semana pasada- dijo Edward.

-Papá!- rogó Renesmee.

-Edward, déjalo que venga…- pidió Bella tomandole de la mano.

Edward la miró con infinito cariño. Para variar.

-Está bien…-

-Gracias!- dijo Renesmee abrazando a Edward.

-Jacob… Sal de allí- dijo Edward en un susurro.

Jacob salió de entre los arbustos de la escuela… Para sorpresa de algunos alumnos… Y de Renesmee. No era común ver a un hombre con la camisa rasgada y cabello despeinado caminando por el patio de una prestigiosa escuela como Julliard.

-Jacob!- gritó Renesmee emocionada y corrió a abrazarlo.

-Nessie!- saludó de vuelta abrazándola. Luego le dirigió una mirada venenosa a Edward- ¿Por qué arruinas mis sorpresas?-

-Lo siento Jacob. Un alumno estaba a punto de llamar a las autoridades. Sospechó que habías pasado la noche allí por causa de una borrachera… U otros motivos-

Rosalie soltó una carcajada y luego tomó aire profundo cambiando su expresión.

-Necesito aire fresco. Necesito… Ay Emmett, vamos adentro por favor- pidió Rosalie. Emmett asintió y siguió a Rosalie despidiéndose de los chicos.

Jasper estaba inmóvil contemplando la escena. Analizando sentimientos, sensaciones y gestos. Simplemente… buscaba distraerse. Algo que a los de su especie se les da muy bien.

Entonces… un dulce aroma se apoderó de su nariz y de su garganta. Tan suave y tibio… Tan rojo y líquido…

-Jasper- lo llamó Edward con sonido de alarma.

-'Estoy bien'- pensó.

Y había otro olor… Era ácido… pero… dulce a la misma vez. Un nuevo sabor. Un exótico sabor. Se atrevió a girar la vista y se estremeció.

Una delgada y pequeña muchacha, vestía una blusa negra para nada estilizada y unos shorts ajustados… Y unas zapatillas de bailarina. Reía cantarina y tenía el cabello corto y oscuro… Al menos de espaldas lucía exactamente como…

Entonces un sentimiento de alerta, odio y miedo lo golpeó. Venía de Bella. Se giró para ver lo que Bella observaba con alerta.

Otra muchacha… Poseía una Hermosa y gran melena pelirroja rizada. Era pálida como la nieve y tenía varias pecas en la cara.

Entonces Jasper comenzó a mandar ondas de tranquilidad hacia Bella.

-Gracias… - dijo ella- Es que… Se parece tanto a Victoria-

Edward captó en el hilo la secuencia de palabras y pensamientos y miró a la muchacha en cuestión.

-Se llama Priscila. Está molesta por que su hermana… Suri… se está tardando… Priscila da clases de español…- dijo Edward.

-¿Suri?- preguntó Jasper- Es… la… Suri es la…-

-Si- dijo Edward- Es la pequeña… La de camisa negra-

Edward captaba los pensamientos de Jasper. Estaba naciendo en él una reluciente y potente esperanza. Sólo quería que se girara.

-Suri!- gritó la pelirroja.

Suri se giró rápidamente con la gracia de una bailarina. Tenía los ojos azules…

-Ya voy!- le gritó de vuelta- Adiós Adam- le dijo a un chico que tenía a su lado y le dió un beso en la mejilla.

No. De frente no se parecía a Alice para nada. Bueno, tal vez la nariz respingada y los ojos fantásticos. Jasper sintió que la tristeza lo acompañaba nuevamente.

-Tranquilo…- dijo Edward acercándose a él.

-Ah!- se escuchó el grito de una alumna y Jasper se giró rápidamente para ver. Suri se había caído.

-Suri Brandon, eres una torpe- le dijo la pelirroja ayudándola a levantarse.

Los vampiros, la semi vampiro y el licántropo escucharon con atención ésa frase.

_Flashback_

_-Mi nombre era Mary Alice Brandon -dijo Alice con voz serena—. Tenía una hermana pequeña que se llamaba Cynthia. Su hija, mi sobrina, todavía vive en Biloxi-_

_Fin del flashback_


	6. Películas y Ventanas

-Papá! Jake y yo vamos al cine!- gritó Renesmee desde la entrada de la nueva casa Cullen. Era una casa bastante grande a las afueras de L.A. Le llamaremos, nuevamente, mansión Cullen.

-Ven aquí- dijo Edward en un susurro prácticamente inaudible.

Renesmee fué hacia donde él a velocidad vampírica. Edward estaba haciendo los deberes con Bella.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Renesmee recuerda que a tu papá le gustan los protocolos- dijo Bella sonriendo.

-Oh. Jake!- llamó Renesmee- Papá quiere que le pidas permiso para ir al cine-

Bella soltó una risa angelical.

Jake llegó a la sala con pasos cansados.

-Creí que habíamos superado ésa etapa-

-Creí que habías madurado- respondió Edward a su vez mientras Renesmee sonreía divertida.

-¿Puedo llevar a Renesmee al cine?- preguntó Jacob resignado.

Edward carraspeó. Jacob resopló en señal de desesperación.

-La traeré de vuelta a las 11:00 p.m.-

-Música para mis oídos- dijo Edward sonriendo- Conduce con cuidado y que se diviertan-

Jacob rodó los ojos mientras Renesmee reía.

-¿Te he costado caro verdad lobito?-

-Vales cada molestia que me ha causado tu chupasangre y más- dijo Jacob abrazando a Nessie.

-Jake!-

-Es broma- dijo besando su mejilla.

Edward se desconcertó un poco ante la concentración de Bella en el horario escolar.

-¿Qué estás pensando?- preguntó Edward con impaciencia. Bella sonrió.

-En que finalmente podré tomar clases de baile sin parecer torpe. Me alegro de que éso haya cambiado para siempre-

Edward le besó en la mejilla.

-Cuando eras torpe también eras adorable. Me fascina el tener la capacidad de recordar cada nítido detalle de ti desde que nos conocimos. Desde que te vi-

-¿Desde que quisiste beberme?- preguntó Bella con una sonrisa tímida.

-Sigues oliendo delicioso… Aunque debo admitir que es una maravilla tenerte sin verme obligado a controlarme…- Edward la miró con picardía en la mirada- Ya no puedo beberte… Pero sigues siendo mi inversión de tiempo favorita…-

Bella soltó la carcajada sin dejar de mirar sus apuntes.

-Si pudiera sonrojarme…-

-Estarías en peligro ahora mismo- dijo Edward sonriente- Sabes… los deberes pueden esperar…-

Tomó la mano de Bella sugestivamente, cuando de repente ambos se sintieron… Desdichados y ansiosos. Edward se giró confundido.

-Quieres volver a Julliard-

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Jasper sin emoción en el rostro.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Suri con…? Oh…- Edward no terminó de formular la pregunta.

'Vuelvo en un par de horas' pensó Jasper mirando por la ventana 'Veré si tu método es realmente adictivo' pensó Jasper nuevamente con una media sonrisa.

Se imaginó observando a Suri dormir en su habitación. Edward sonrió.

-No olvides el aceite para la ventana…-

'Espero que tenga una ventana'

Edward no pudo evitar reír.

Así fué como Jasper salió de la mansión. La noche era evidente y las estrellas se veían claras a pesar del esmog de la soleada Los Ángeles. Jasper se preguntó cómo era posible que en realidad vivieran allí.

No era cómodo, ni era fácil hallar excusas para no salir durante el día o para rechazar y hallar otras excusas para no ir a viajes escolares durante el día.

Jasper descubrió que era un prodigio para tocar el violín.

Comenzó a deslizarse por las calles de Los Ángeles rastreando el olor de la susodicha. Cosa que no le resultó difícil gracias a su talento de cazador, estratega, homicida... bueno, conocemos la historia.

Jasper se detuvo en la entrada de la casa. Era una típica casa Americana, de personas relativamente adineradas.

Examinó la piscina del patio de atrás. No había mascotas. Frunció el ceño ante éste hecho. Había olores mezclados. Jasper se concentró un momento.

Asintió. La habitación de Suri era la de las cortinas rosas. Hizo una mueca en desacuerdo, el rosa nunca había sido el color favorito de Alice. Jasper sintió un poco de decepción. Entonces escuchó un ruido. Un suspiro sorprendido.

Jasper sintió el pánico y la extrañeza electrizar su cuerpo. Se giró en un rápido movimiento y vió la luz de la habitación contigua encendida. Y una pelirroja asomándose por la ventana.

Jasper desapareció de la escena.


	7. Español

- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó Edward al ver entrar a Jasper en la casa. El estaba tocando el piano cuando lo escuchó venir.

- Creo que Priscila me vió -

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Edward incrédulo. No era común que Jasper se expusiera de forma tan evidente.

- Estaba distraído. Me distraje - murmuró el.

- ¿Y sólo desapareciste? - preguntó Edward cuando percibió la imagen mental de Jasper.

- Sólo reaccioné - contestó el.

- Quizás piense que fué un sueño. Ya sabes que la mente humana es engañosa y ellos mismos lo reconocen. Mañana estaré atento a sus pensamientos - prometió Edward.

Ahora Bella consideraba divertido tropezarse. En su clase de Ballet debía planear muy bien cuándo caer para disfrazar un poco su perfecto bailar y caminar. A pesar de que procuraba mantenerse al margen, no podía evitar resaltar. Por supuesto que, en el momento en el que Rosalie entró a la misma clase que Bella, toda la atención y especialmente la envidia se enfocaron en la preciosa rubia.

No tardaron mucho en requerirla para una función benéfica. Rosalie, a pesar de amar profundamente la envidia o admiración del público, rechazó la oportunidad. La maestra le pidió tiempo para que lo pensara y Rosalie lo concedió.

Al salir de la clase Bella se acercó a ella rápidamente.

- Rose, ¿por qué hiciste eso? -

- Escucha Bella, y lo diré una vez. Me mudé aquí por Esme y Nessie. Eso no quiere decir que disfrute este lugar. Ni pienso hacer todo para disfrutar al máximo esta ''experiencia'' - dijo en un tono sarcástico - Este sitio me repugna y la presencia de Alice en todas partes. Sé que le habría encantado estar aquí -

Y con éso se fué dejando a Bella boquiabierta y efectivamente sin nada que decir. Pensó que las heridas sanarían. ¿Rose tendría razón? Bella sintió la falsa e imaginaria sensación de su corazón retorciéndose.

Jasper y Edward estaban en la biblioteca pretendiendo buscar más información acerca de la técnica de Monet. Lo que en realidad hacían era divisar a Priscila, que tomaba notas de un libro de música.

- Sólo está concentrada en su trabajo. Necesito que camines hacia allá. De ser posible, entabla una conversación - Indicó Edward con una ceja alzada.

Jasper tomó un libro de música similar al de la pelirroja, caminó frente a ella y dejó el libro caer. Simuló estar avergonzado y sonrió mientras lo recogía del suelo. Priscila no pudo evitar alzar la vista y se encontró con la mirada de despreocupación fingida. Por dentro estaba alerta. A pesar de que su olor no se parecía en lo absoluto al de Alice, era equitativamente apetecible.

'Es... no, no puede ser' pensó Priscila 'Se parece mucho a... oh dios debo dejar de desvelarme, comienzo a tener visiones'

Edward sonrió desde el otro lado de la biblioteca.

- Hola señorita - Saludó Jasper - ¿Tocas el violín? - preguntó observando el título del libro.

Priscila no pudo evitar tartamudear y que sus palabras no concordaran con el movimiento de su boca.

- Sí... Hola, si, si lo toco sólo que...- bajó la voz - Estoy haciendo algo más así que pretendo hacer tarea de música - dijo en tono conspiracional. Jasper sonrió.

'Me pregunto de donde es... su acento no es muy americano... Ese cabello... oh Priscila tienes que comportarte y dejar de observarlo como si fuera un objeto de experimento'

- Me llamo Jasper -

- Priscila - sonrió ella.

'Se parece tanto al muchacho que ví anoche en mi patio. Ese cabello es muy llamativo. Incluso en la noche. ¿Será un acosador? Pero los acosadores no asisten a Julliard... ¿O sí?'

Edward rodó los ojos.

- ¿Y qué es lo que haces en realidad? - preguntó interesado.

- Es... eh... doy clases de español a unos niños... Les estoy preparando un cuento y tengo que enseñarles unos pronombres que no entiendo muy bien pero sólo estoy repasando - pausó - debes pensar que hablo mucho -

Jasper rió.

- No te preocupes -

Priscila se mordió el labio.

- ¿Quieres sentarte? -

Jasper alzó un poco las cejas con un poco de sorpresa que no supo disimular a tiempo.

- Claro, gracias -

'Piensa que me quiero acostar con él' pensó con pánico. Edward soltó una risita.

- De hecho quizás pueda ayudarte - ofreció Jasper - Yo sé hablar español -

- Ah! De ahí tu acento sureño! - exclamó ella.

Una vez más Jasper se sorprendió un poco.

'Bien. Ahora la acosadora soy yo. Bien Priscila, vas muy bien'.

- Bueno, sí, soy de Texas - dijo en voz baja - Dime... ¿con cuáles pronombres tienes problemas? - preguntó con la intención de cambiar de tema rápidamente.

- Son... 'Me, Te, Se y Nos' - dijo ella. Jasper rió - ¿Qué es lo gracioso? -

- Son los pronombres más promiscuos del español. Cuando te explique lo entenderás -

Edward los miró de reojo y percibió que Jasper estaba bajo control. Transmitía ondas de tranquilidad a la muchacha para que su pulso volviera a la normalidad. Era bastante normal para ellos provocar ese tipo de alteraciones en el cuerpo humano debido a su hermosa apariencia.

De pronto, una hermosa rubia atravesó la biblioteca llena de pensamientos relativamente asesinos. Edward se acercó a ella tan rápido como pudo.

- No puedes culpar a Bella de esto - le dijo con voz venenosa.

- No estoy culpando a nadie Edward y deja de leer mi mente - protestó Rosalie. Nadie pensaría que su angelical rostro escondiera una personalidad tan rencorosa.

- Rose - la detuvo Edward - Ella... -

- Dí su nombre Edward - ordenó Rosalie.

- Alice. Alice querría que disfrutaras las cosas buenas que vinieran. Estoy seguro de que no querría verte infeliz. No por ésto - pronunció con delicadeza.

Rosalie agachó la mirada y se cruzó de brazos.

- No quiero que pienses que en realidad me entiendes - susurró.

Edward la abrazó. Nunca antes había conocido a alguien tan testarudo.

- Alice era una persona que disfrutaba de la innovación y nuevas experiencias. Seguro que querría verte feliz -

Rosalie recargó su rostro en el pecho de Edward. Detestaba pensar que era ella la que tenía la mala actitud. Detestaba no saber proyectar su dolor de otra forma. Detestaba no poder llorar y que Edward Cullen tuviera razón.


	8. Chernobyl

_N/A: Es mi placer informarles que ya tengo la idea de cómo se llevará a cabo todo el fanfiction. Trabajaré en él todo el verano y les encantará yo lo sé. Un abrazo a todos los lectores y gracias._

Una vez en el auto, después de la agradable conversación con Priscila, Jasper estaba algo silencioso.

- Te ví con la pelos de zanahoria - dijo Rosalie. Jasper ni siquiera alzó la vista.

- ¿Jugamos béisbol en la tarde? - preguntó Emmett.

Emmett había conseguido un empleo en una preparatoria de turno vespertino como maestro de deportes. Claro que el era quien iba por Rosalie y los muchachos a Julliard. En ambas escuelas envidiaban la hermosa pareja de Emmett y el guapo novio (esposo) de Rosalie. Los gajes de la belleza son siempre bienvenidos.

Rosalie sonrió.

- ¿Sabes? Es una buena idea. Hay que avisar a Edward, le llamaré -

- Salió de caza con Bella y Nessie. Quizás mañana -

Emmett frunció el ceño.

- Me pregunto hasta donde habrán ido esta vez -

- No dudo que cerca de Forks. Cerca de esos perros - soltó la rubia.

- ¿Por qué nosotros no adoptamos un perro? - sugirió Emmett.

- No creo que duraría mucho tiempo en casa - dijo Jasper con una risita.

- Haría mi mejor esfuerzo! -

A Emmett le encantaba dar clases a esos 'mocosos' como el los llamaba. Incluso le había propuesto al director iniciar clases de boxeo y dijo que lo pensaría. Carlisle le hizo prometer que se controlaría, que estaría siempre atento y que al primer casi- error renunciaría.

Rosalie estaba feliz por su esposo pero no podía evitar sentirse horriblemente impotente. Mientras conducía por L.A. no podía evitar pensar que ellos nunca tendrían a alguien que educar. Ella no podía darle a Emmett alguien a quien el pudiera enseñarle boxeo, o béisbol. Ella no podría tener a nadie a quien peinar cada mañana antes de llevarla a la escuela. Era lo único que podía aspirar a desear y lo único que jamás podría tener.

Los vampiros entraron con pasos cansados a la nueva mansión Cullen. Esme los recibió con una sonrisa y besó a cada uno de ellos.

- ¿Qué tal les fue? - preguntó amablemente.

- Sensacional - contestó Emmett sonriendo.

- Pudo ser peor - dijo Rosalie.

- Concuerdo con ella - dijo Jasper - Además, queríamos jugar béisbol y Edward y las chicas no están -

Esme se cruzó de hombros.

- ¿Nos hacen falta más miembros verdad? - preguntó con una sonrisita enigmática - No se angustien hay muchas cosas que hacer por mientras. De hecho, hoy hay una exposición especial en el museo del centro, ¿por qué no vamos? -

Rosalie bufó y Emmett la abrazó.

- Vamos, no puede ser peor que la escuela - Rosalie sonrió.

- No me quedaré solo aquí - dijo Jasper.

- Le llamaré a Carlisle para que nos veamos allí - dijo Esme emocionada.

La exposición del museo era acerca de nada más y nada menos que del desastre de Chernobyl. El interior estaba bellamente iluminado. El museo tenía el estilo del renacimiento con las paredes empedradas y algo lujoso por el suelo alfombrado color carmín. Rosalie se paseó por las vitrinas buscando su reflejo y prestando un poco de atención a las palabras de Carlisle al respecto… hasta que algo captó su interés.

- … Aro alguna vez comentó de manera superficial algunos detalles de Chernobyl que tenían que ver con nosotros… -

_Flashback_

_Carlisle estaba en camino a su habitación de invitado mientras sostenía una enciclopedia que pensaba leer al llegar. Sin embargo unos susurros captaron su atención. Decidió no asomarse hacia donde provenía la conversación por temor a que no debiera de conocer lo que ahora escucharía. Pronto reconoció las voces de Aro y Caius conversando. A pesar de que el tono era relativamente normal, Carlisle notaba algo de tensión en la voz de Aro._

- _¿Los viste por ti mismo Caius? - preguntaba Aro._

_- Así es -_

_- ¿Puedes jurar con tu vida que son los únicos que salieron de allí? -_

_- Como ordenaste - respondía Caius con tranquilidad. _

_- ¿Pudiste saber si los demás tenían intenciones de dejar el lugar? -_

_- Así es Aro, y no las tienen. Les parece conveniente que los humanos no puedan acercarse allí. De igual forma, si alguno entra a la ciudad se le puede dar por muerto y los humanos atribuyen la desaparición al estado atmosférico y no hacen investigaciones por temor de perder su propia vida -_

_- Bastante conveniente - murmuró Aro - De igual manera hay que mantenerlos vigilados… Dime, ¿cómo se llaman nuestras nuevas adquisiciones? -_

_- Jane y Alec. En cuanto alcanzaron la edad adecuada fueron transformados. Serán enviados allá para entrenarlos -_

_- Excelente. Me parece interesante lo que las guerras causan Caius… Por las cosas tan efímeras por las que ellos están dispuestos a morir… Dime, ¿cómo se llama la ciudad que prácticamente destruyeron y nos regalaron? -_

_- Chernobyl -_

_Fin de Flashback._

- Me pregunto que tipo de vampiros habitarán ese sitio - murmuró Jasper.

- Viva America - dijo Rosalie cínicamente pero por dentro estaba intranquila así que tomó la mano de Emmett.

Carlisle dio por terminado el relato y deambuló junto con Esme mirando más fotos, aparatos rescatados del desastre y algunas maquetas mientras Jasper tomaba su propio camino. Se desilusionó un poco cuando empezó a pensar que desde hacía ya bastante tiempo la situación se había tornado de ésa forma.

Mientras caminaba, con su aguzado sentido del oído, escuchó que un objeto iba a caerse y con agilidad lo tomó en sus manos antes de que cayera. Una cámara. Ojos azules. Suri Brandon. Jasper entró en pánico pero su rostro decía todo lo contrario.

- Que buenos reflejos! - dijo ella con una sonrisa mirando la cámara y tomándola de las manos de Jasper - Disculpa, soy algo torpe pero gracias - Entonces cuando Suri alzó la vista en su rostro se dibujó la impresión más grande que un rostro humano pudiera reflejar. Incluso Suri soltó un suspiro de sorpresa. Jasper se dio media vuelta de inmediato.

- De nada - dijo intentando alejarse lo más rápido humanamente posible.

- Espera! - dijo Suri caminando casi trotando tras de el.

Jasper esquivó ágilmente a un guardia de seguridad que caminaba hacia el y contra el que, por supuesto, Suri tropezó.

- Señorita, ¿está bien? - preguntó el guardia.

- Creo que sí, oficial, detenga a ése hombre! El rubio! -

El guardia se dio media vuelta rápidamente pero Jasper había desaparecido.


	9. Químicos y Dibujos

Jacob y Renesmee estaban recostados viendo las estrellas en el campo donde los padres de ella habían pasado bastante tiempo hace ya muchos años. Nessie estaba acurrucada de Jacob quien la sostenía de la cintura.

- Es tarde Ness -

- Calla -

- Bella me arrancará la cabeza -

- No lo permitiré - Nessie se le acercó más.

Jacob bufó.

- Jake, ¿aún piensas en eso? -

- Estoy preocupado. Y la manada también. Siendo el alfa se supone que debería de tener más respuestas al respecto pero no tengo nada. Ni una pista. No son los malditos chupasangre a los que estoy acostumbrado -

- Jake! - lo regañó Renesmee - Te recuerdo que gracias a un chupasangre yo existo -

Jacob la abrazó y le besó la frente.

- Sigues pensando en los animales muertos - afirmó Nessie con molestia.

- No puedo evitarlo! Eran mis animales muertos! - protestó Jacob.

- Jake no te quiero ver tan preocupado - dijo ella sentándose. Observó al muchacho lobo extendido en la hierba con la mirada preocupada y ella se esforzó por no suspirar profundamente.

- Lo siento Ness. Es que me aterra pensar que esas cosas podrían volver y hacerte daño. Tu madre solo trae mala suerte a Forks, he dicho -

- Jake! -

Era noticia en todo Forks la muerte de algunos animales silvestres. Dos osos y cuatro pumas para ser exactos. Lo que llamaba la atención era la forma en que sus cuerpos se habían descompuesto. Su cuerpo se había podrido a las pocas horas de muertos y se les había caído el cabello. Era bastante desagradable a la vista sin considerar el hecho de que el motivo de su muerte fue el desangramiento.

Edward y Bella se habían disfrazado de forenses para llevarse los cuerpos de los animales y destruirlos cuanto antes. Era probable que fueran foco de contaminación y por ello estuvieron examinando los bosques de Forks.

Finalmente llegó el momento de irse y los chicos no estaban felices.

- Ven conmigo - pedía Renesmee mientras jalaba el brazo -fuerte y musculoso- de Jacob.

- Ness… -

- Renesmee, el sufrimiento de Jacob me incomoda - dijo Edward.

- Volveremos pronto - dijo Bella - Creo que… nos necesitarás por aquí -

- Espero que no - bufó Jacob - Espero que esas cosas solo hayan ido de paso -

- No olvides mantenernos al tanto - dijo Edward - Nunca había visto ni olido algo semejante. Eran vampiros pero olían como algo más. Químicos que no reconozco -

Los vampiros y Nessie se despidieron de la manada y volvieron a Los Ángeles justo a tiempo para las clases donde Jasper les contó lo que había sucedido con Suri.

- Creo que está de más decir que me muero por saber qué piensa - comentó Jasper estresado - No entiendo por qué quiso verme con tanto ahínco. Se sentía muy ansiosa. Como si hubiera encontrado algo muy importante… o peligroso -

- Tranquilízate y procura mantener el temple - le dijo Edward - No armes un escándalo -

- Me pregunto si Priscila le hablará de mí -

- Si es así, Suri te buscará. Manténte a la expectativa -

Jasper caminó intranquilo por los pasillos de Julliard para la clase de violín. Pero entonces una pequeña muchacha se le atravesó.

- Jasper! - lo llamó expectante. Jasper la miró indiferente.

- ¿Te conozco? - le preguntó con un aire de superioridad intentando mandarle ondas de intimidación.

- Yo… bueno… en realidad no lo sé… ammm… tu eras el del museo ¿verdad? - preguntó nerviosa. Las ondas habían funcionado.

- Me permito recordarte que casi haces que me arresten -

- Lo siento. Pensé que no volvería a verte - dijo ella mirando al suelo.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - preguntó Jasper.

- Ah… temo que si te digo no me creas - dijo Suri sin mirarlo a la cara. Nuevamente ella usaba unos mallones rosas con los zapatos de bailarina y una camisa vieja color azul.

- Entonces dudo poder ayudarte - dijo Jasper dándose media vuelta intentando huir de la pequeña bailarina.

- Espera! - dijo ella tomándolo del brazo y lo soltó al instante por la temperatura - Estás frío -

- Tengo problemas de presión baja - dijo el rápidamente.

Suri asintió.

- Verás… es que… desde pequeña mi bisabuela me contaba historias de la familia…-

Jasper de repente se sintió muy viejo.

- Y me contó la historia de Mary Alice Brandon -

Jasper la miró indiferente pero por dentro estaba muy tenso. El estrés combinado con el delicioso olor de la sangre de la populación estudiantil en general no traería nada bueno. Suplicó mentalmente por la llegada de alguno de los demás Cullen.

- Ella… estuvo en el psiquiátrico desde pequeña. Toda la familia cree que murió pero mi bisabuela me contó la verdad. Mi bisabuela era muy pequeña para entender todo cuando sucedió pero su madre le explicó al crecer - explicó Suri. Si el corazón de Jasper estuviera vivo lo sentiría desgarrarse. Si había algo que no soportaba era recordar el horror que sufrió Alice a causa de sus visiones. Pero se mantuvo inmutable.

- El hospital mental ya no existe. Ahora es una complejo de farmacias pero, el dueño envió a tirar archivos viejos que estaban en una de las bodegas y su folder está lleno de dibujos… Dibujos de ti, Jasper. Y tu nombre en todas partes. Las notas de los doctores decían que durante los tan llamados 'atisbos de locura' dibujaba… -

- Ya basta - pidió Jasper. Suri lo observó con asombro.

- Tú la… no, no es posible… - meditó para sí misma.

- Mi madre estuvo en un hospital de ese tipo antes de morir no me malinterpretes - mintió Jasper.

- Perdona! - exclamó Suri llevándose ambas manos a la boca - No podía haberlo sabido! -

- Esta bien, solo… no comprendo por qué me estás diciendo esto. No tiene nada que ver conmigo -

El rostro de la muchacha se contrajo.

- Pensé… disculpa… pensé que hallaría respuestas… Pero qué tonta, tienes razón… Es que me daba mucha curiosidad el conocer al destinatario de todas esas cartas - murmuró Suri.

- ¿Cartas? - preguntó Jasper con demasiada curiosidad y desconcierto.

- Mary Alice Brandon no sólo dibujaba, también hacía cartas. Todas ellas dirigidas a Jasper, el general de Texas - sonrió - Me daba ilusión pensar que él en verdad existía… y que fue un gran amor… -

Jasper suspiró.

- Tengo clase -

- Oh claro, perdona… Jasper -

- Hale, me llamo Jasper Hale… Adiós - murmuró antes de dar vuelta en uno de los pasillos a paso rápido. A velocidad vampírica salió de Julliard y se dirigió a las montañas a destrozar algo.

- Jasper! Jasper! - lo llamó Edward casi gritando. Jasper estaba hecho una furia y estaba azotando rocas enormes contra los árboles.

- Vete de aquí! - gruñó con voz inhumana.

- No! - Edward intentó aprisionarlo con una llave pero Jasper lo aventó con facilidad contra una de las rocas. Edward se levantó con la ropa sucia y rasgada y se dirigió a él lentamente.

- Alice no querría que estuvieras haciendo esto! - le gritó - Detente y piensa! Tú eres más que esto! -

Jasper destrozó una roca del doble de su altura de un golpe y se hincó en el suelo. Edward levantó los escombros y observó que tenía los ojos cerrados.

- Escuchaste todo - afirmó.

- No sabía si debía intervenir o no. Las intenciones de Suri no eran peligrosas para nuestra identidad - dijo Edward.

- Ella dijo que no recordaba nada de su vida anterior Edward. No entiendo por qué esa parte tan oscura de su pasado me sigue. Que ella ya no esté aquí es suficiente -

- ¿Quieres las cartas? - preguntó Edward. Jasper solo asintió.

- Conseguiremos su archivo -


	10. Players

**N/A - Se me olvidó postear éste capítulo. Gracias por leer.**

Jasper pasó la semana siguiente más silencioso que de costumbre y se propuso mantenerse más atento de lo acostumbrado al llegar a clases para no encontrarse con Suri nuevamente.

Rosalie estaba que echaba chispas ante el nuevo descubrimiento.

- Ésa perra enana… -

- Intocable - dijo Edward adivinando las intenciones de la rubia.

Rosalie bufó.

- Vámonos, llegaremos tarde - dijo Bella tomando de la mano a Renesmee.

- Papá, mamá está teniendo uno de esos días maternales otra vez - Edward rió y tomó la mano de Renesmee también de manera que quedó en medio de ambos.

- El día parental será - dijo sonriendo a ambas - Cuidado con las escaleras no te vayas a caer - Renesmee frunció el ceño pero le divertía la situación.

- No olvides ponerte el cinturón de seguridad - dijo Bella riendo cuando subieron al auto. El volvo plateado seguía siendo el auto preferido de Edward a pesar de que ya era considerado bastante anticuado. Quizás eso les daba una advertencia extra a los humanos de que, si bien ellos no eran precisamente normales, quizás tampoco pertenecían a ésta época y entonces era mejor no acercárseles.

Claro que siempre hay excepciones. Personas que pueden o no percibir el instinto asesino de los vampiros. Personas que lo perciben pero para ellos carece de importancia. Bella sabría explicarlo mejor.

Los amplios pasillos de Julliard acogían a cada talentoso estudiante. Dado que ninguno de ellos era lo que se llama precisamente 'normal' los Cullen estaban un paso más cerca a encajar un poco más en este tipo de educación superior. Muchos de los estudiantes eran introvertidos y, por supuesto, tenían un intenso amor al arte y una mentalidad diferente. Hasta donde Edward sabía, los demás estudiantes sí les ponían bastante atención, pero ésta no era prolongada. Parecía más bien atisbos intensos de emoción. Un interés profundo pero pasajero.

Consciente de ésto, Jasper intentaba caminar un poco más relajado procurando no respirar. Después de 20 años seguía sin ser sencillo estar en este tipo de ambiente. Sin embargo, había dedicado la noche anterior a cazar un poco y estaba relativamente satisfecho. Tan satisfecho como alguien carnívoro que ahora solo come tofu.

La razón por la que Jasper disfrutaba tanto el tocar el violín era por que lo alejaba un momento de la realidad. El hecho de que debía medir su fuerza para sostener tan delicado instrumento y a la vez aplicar la fuerza necesaria para tocar las notas correctas requería un grado de concentración que lo ausentaba un poco de su situación actual y de sus sentimientos. Para mejorar el efecto Jasper cerraba los ojos cuando su profesor atendía a otros alumnos. Su profesor no necesitaba saber que ya había memorizado cada nota de la melodía completa. No necesitaba resaltar tanto.

Edward y Renesmee estaban juntos en la clase de piano. Era un salón grande dividido en cubículos conectados por ventanas a prueba de sonido. El profesor se encontraba en un cuarto aparte donde presionaba un botón correspondiente al cubículo a desear y daba pequeñas observaciones por el micrófono. Edward tocaba dos veces la pared del cubículo de Renesmee para decirle que tocara más como una alumna y menos como un prodigio.

'Lo siento' ella pensó. Los pensamientos de Renesmee eran bastante ordinarios y maduros. Procuraba no fantasear mucho en Jacob pero con lo que soñaba era soportable para Edward si es que estaba cerca para escucharlo. Como en este momento, Renesmee pensaba en componer una canción para Jacob pero se debatía entre si el la apreciaría o no.

A la hora del almuerzo, como siempre los Cullen dejaban su comida intacta. Sin embargo en una mesa al otro lado del comedor, Priscila no podía dejar de comer y Suri, de hablar. Edward sonreía ante la conversación y Jasper tenía cara de sufrimiento.

- No puedo dejar de pensar en éso. Menos cuando el general se parece tanto a este muchacho -

- Estás loca - Priscila tragó - Es imposible. Baja la voz, por favor te puede oír -

_Es tan guapo… _Priscila pensaba.

Suri hizo un puchero. Se notaba que estaba intranquila. Edward le comentó a Jasper que era improbable que Suri le diera algún tipo de información sin sospechar y que lo mejor era deslumbrar un poco a Priscila. Jasper sonrió con un poco de malicia.

_Tendré la información pronto. _Pensó Jasper.

A la hora de la salida encontró a Priscila en el estacionamiento y después de saludarla amablemente le comentó en breve lo que había sucedido con Suri en el museo y después. Entre sonrojos y toses inoportunas Priscila le comentó que Suri se sentía muy allegada a Mary Alice Brandon por el hecho de que se parecen un poco y por su trágica historia.

Suri mecionó también algo de unas... ¿cartas? ¿dibujos? - cuestionó Jasper.

Aaah las cartas - dijo Priscila - Suri conserva todo eso como si fueran un tesoro. Creo que tiene una caja especial en su cuarto o algo así... Se preocupa hasta por que si el ambiente está muy húmedo o muy seco - rió un poco. Jasper sonrió.

Oye, ¿tienes planes para éste fin de semana? - Priscila se sonrojó en demasía. Jasper dejó de respirar para dejar de percibir su aroma al menos por algunos momentos.

La verdad... sí... Este... mi familia y yo iremos a la playa... Pero puedes venir por nosotros si quieres... - sugirió un poco nerviosa.

Gracias pero tengo problemas con mi piel... Es muy sensible por ello casi nunca voy al mar - dijo con cara de inocencia.

Oh disculpa, está bien -

Por éso pensaba más como en una película o algo, pero si estás ocupada lo dejamos para después - Jasper sonrió amablemente si dejar ver sus dientes... Demasiado deslumbramiento y se desmayaría.

C... Claro - contestó ella - Debo irme... iré por Suri al otro lado del campus... Nos vemos... Jasper - y se subió al carro.

Jasper se sentía muy orgulloso. Este fin de semana la casa de Suri estaría prácticamente deshabitada. Magnífico.

Le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice a Edward quién estaba riendo a carcajadas.

Me siento como todo menos como un caballero - admitió.

_Players _es como me llamarían aquí -

Tendrás que llamarla después - dijo Edward.

En cuanto tenga las cartas - dijo Jasper.

Bella estaba increíblemente molesta cuando se enteró del plan de los chicos.

No deberían de jugar con los sentimientos de ésa pobre chica -

Ésta vez estoy de acuerdo con Bella - dijo Rosalie alzando una ceja. _Bitch mode activated._

No tienen perdón - dijo Emmett severamente.

_¿Está buena? _pensó.

Edward rió. Rosalie y Bella inmediatamente captaron la situación y Rose le dió un golpe a Emmett en el brazo.

Rose, Rose, espera! -

Rosalie ni lo volteó a ver. Edward y Jasper lo miraron con cara de 'estás en serios problemas' que prácticamente significaba: _'No sex tonight!'_


	11. Cartas a Jasper

El plan básicamente consistía en entrar a la casa de Suri y Priscila sin ser vistos y fotografiar las cartas. De acuerdo a las investigaciones de Edward, la casa no poseía ningún tipo de vigilancia y gracias a leer la mente de Suri se enteraron de que había unas llaves debajo de una maceta azul en el patio trasero. Todo debería transcurrir de la manera correcta.

Exactamente a las dos de la mañana, Jasper y Edward se adentraron al patio trasero sigilosamente. El perro de la familia salió lentamente de su casa dispuesto a defender la propiedad pero Edward le gruñó con advertencia y el perro volvió a entrar a su casa.

Jasper sonrió divertido y procedieron a meterse a la casa. Esta era amplia y carecía de mucha decoración. Tenía un estilo sencillo y estaba pintada con la gama de colores cafeces.

Por medio del sentido del olfato rápidamente identificaron el olor de Suri y se introdujeron en su habitación. Esta no era como lo esperaban. No estaba muy ordenada en primer lugar y parecía que le pertenecía a un muchacho y no a una estudiante de Julliard. Las paredes eran color blancas y la cama individual tenía sábanas azules. Jasper se apresuró a buscar debajo de la cama y allí estaba una caja grande de madera. Al abrirla tenía un leve olor a Alice que llevó a Jasper al éxtasis.

Edward sacó la cámara de su bolsillo y empezaron a tomar las fotografías con precisión y rapidez. Ninguno de los dos se sentía muy cómodo estando en una habitación ajena y Jasper se encontraba muy ansioso por todo lo que estaban descubriendo tan rápido.

Se sentía culpable pero a la vez ansioso. Conocer los pensamientos de Alice antes de convertirse en vampira era algo que no quería saber, necesitaba saberlo. Especialmente si lo involucraba a él.

De pronto, Jasper tuvo que voltear rápidamente por que Edward estaba bastante alterado.

¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Jasper alerta.

Alguien más estuvo aquí - dijo Edward con cara de que acababa de ir a un velorio. Jasper inhaló profundamente.

¿Que es lo que beben? - preguntó Jasper analizando el extraño olor.

Ese olor, Jasper, no es lo que beben. Es lo que son -

Pronto se dieron cuenta que el vampiro o los vampiros en cuestión habían venido a la residencia Brandon sólo una vez. Quizás unas cuantas horas antes que ellos.

Una vez que terminaron de tomar las fotos se retiraron pronto a casa para consultar con Carlisle la extraña situación. Bella se alarmó por el solo hecho de que ésos vampiros habían estado en Forks hace solo una semana antes. Se estaban moviendo rápidamente y ni siquiera sabían con qué propósito.

Fueron discutiendo la situación animadamente mientras Jasper se retiró silenciosamente para leer las cartas. La serenidad de su expresión no iba de acuerdo con lo que sentía. La ansiedad lo estaba consumiendo. Una vez que sincronizó los archivos a su computadora personal, abrió la primer carta.

'_Querido Jasper: Hola... Soy Mary Alice... Sé que no me conoces pero lo que veo de ti me fascina. Mientras estoy aquí de vacaciones te observo y he visto lo que haces... o lo que harás... Lamento decirlo pero veo a una mujer en tu vida, María y no me inspira mucha confianza... Espero que estés bien Jasper'_

'_Querido Jasper: No debería estar escribiéndote pero siento que el tiempo transcurre más rápido cuando lo hago. Tengo un amigo, Andrew que se encarga de mí. Es muy paciente. Me escucha cuando le hablo de lo que veo a pesar de que yo misma no lo entiendo bien. Pero si de algo estoy segura, Jasper, es de que existes y que corres gran peligro. Ten cuidado, por favor'_

Jasper se confundió un momento pero pensó que quizás se refería a cuando peleaba por María contra los ejércitos de neófitos. Jasper abrió la tercer foto, la tercer carta.

'_Jasper: Entre más te veo en mi propio futuro, más sé de ti. Es como si te conociera. Creo que de alguna forma te conozco. No sé qué es este sitio exactamente pero éstas vacaciones están durando demasiado. No he visto a mis padres en mucho tiempo. Mis esperanzas dicen que no los volveré a ver por que no los veo en mi futuro. Creo que incluso los estoy olvidando. El abrigo rojo de mamá se hace cada vez más borroso. ¿No es por que soy un estorbo verdad Jasper? Andrew dice que soy especial y que por ello no me entienden. No veo que ser 'especial' sea algo bueno. Deberían querer tenerme a su lado todo el tiempo ¿no crees? Ya quiero que llegue el momento de conocerte Jasper. Cada vez que veo ése restaurante memorizo con más esfuerzo el nombre y el lugar. No lo conozco, pero allí estaré...'_

Jasper cerró la computadora suavemente. Era demasiado para analizar. En ése momento Emmett se acercó a el rápidamente.

Jazz, quizás quieras participar en éste asunto -

¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó él.

Bella está empeñada en proteger a la familia de Alice y por segunda vez Rosalie está de su parte. ¿Qué opinas tú?-

Jasper meditó rápidamente. Aquellos vampiros de origen desconocido habían estado en la casa de Suri y Priscila, sin embargo aún no sabían con qué propósito.

Edward se acercó a ellos leyendo involuntariamente la mente de Jasper.

¿Y una vez que establezcamos su rastro que pretendes hacer? - preguntó.

Sabremos si fueron exclusivamente a la casa de los Brandon. Y si es así, tendremos que averiguar con qué propósito. Aunque lo más prudente sería erradicarlos - contestó Jasper alzando la ceja.

Me gusta como piensas - dijo Emmett sonriendo.

No podemos acercarnos mucho a ellos - interrumpió Carlisle los macabros planes de sus hijos - De acuerdo con lo que pasó en Forks, causaron un estado de descomposición nunca antes visto en sus víctimas. Afortunadamente, todo parece indicar que no han atacado a humanos aún y a pesar de ello no sabemos qué efecto puede tener en nosotros un ataque de su parte -

Aún así debemos encontrarlos - dijo Emmett - Me pregunto si los Vulturi están enterados. Ésa pulga rubia nos sería muy útil -

Una vez que los localicemos y averiguemos sus intenciones informaremos a los Vulturi - dijo Carlisle.

Podría ser demasiado tarde - dijo Jasper.

Entonces no perdamos tiempo - apremió Emmett.

No asuman riesgos innecesarios - advirtió Carlisle - Edward, ve a cargo por favor -

Edward asintió.

Bella, Esme - las llamó - Revisen el perímetro en busca de algun olor desconocido. Rose, quédate con Renesmee - dijo Edward sabiendo que cualquiera que amenazara la vida de Renesmee terminaría siendo reducido a cenizas por las propias manos de Rosalie... o quizás por sus dientes.

Edward, Jasper y Emmett salieron a velocidad vampírica de la casa buscando el rastro, al horizonte se vislumbraba el amanecer.


	12. Catástrofes

Aro! Aro! - gritaba Jane a unos metros de él. Aro no podía responder por que sentía que poco a poco se reducía a cenizas. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba murmuró unas palabras.

Alec, Jane... Elimínenlos antes de que sea demasiado tarde - Aro observó con terror que sus piernas comenzaban a desbaratarse como si se tratara de un enfermo de la lepra.

Alec apretaba los puños sintiendo impotencia y deseando haberle causado aún más sufrimiento a los casi 50 vampiros sobre el suelo de la sala de los Vulturius.

¿Y Marco y Cayo? - preguntó Aro con dificultad.

Fue demasiado tarde - murmuró Alec sin atreverse a mirar a Aro a los ojos. Jane intentó acercársele.

No! No se atrevan siquera a respirar esta atmósfera! Tienen que incendiar ésta habitación - ordenó Aro - Ahora ustedes estarán al mando, queridos - puso una media sonrisa - Sé que no me decepcionarán -

¿Qué son estas cosas Aro? - preguntó Jane desesperada.

Unos traidores. Amos de Chernobyl. Asegúrense de matarlos a todos -

Y con ésas palabras Aro expiró.

Jane y Alec observaron a su alrededor la masacre. Una furia inexplicable los invadió. No sólo por el asesinato de sus señores, si no por el trabajo que ahora tenían sobre sus hombros. No sabían cuantos miembros del clan Vulturi quedaban o cuantos infectados había.

_No sobrevivirían por mucho tiempo de todas formas_, pensó Jane alzando una ceja.

El proceso de reclutar, aprobar, entrenar resultaría tedioso y largo. Además, tenían que eliminar lo que al parecer serían numerosos bastardos traidores al acuerdo que tenían con los Vulturi. Alec sonrió ante el pensamiento de matarlos a todos.

- Vamos Alec, tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer - murmuró Jane manteniendo el temple.

En cuestión de segundos Alec consiguió bastantes galones de gasolina que esparció entre los cuerpos del salón. Jane los observó impasible mientras encendía un fósforo desde la puerta principal.

- Colócate detrás de mí Alec - Ordenó. Encendió el fósforo y lo lanzó en medio del salón observando todo incendiarse gradualmente - Que desperdicio de recursos - murmuró antes de cerrar la puerta.

**Los Ángeles**

Se dirigieron a los bosques - dijo Jasper.

¿De verdad huelen así? - preguntó Emmett extrañado. Nunca antes había olido algo semejante.

No sabemos qué es lo que los hace tener ése aroma. Pero no hay que dejar que nos muerdan - dijo Edward.

Concéntrense en arrancar cabezas y de ser necesario, usen algun arma para atacarlos ya sea un pedazo de peñasco o usar un árbol como bate de béisbol, lo que mejor les parezca - dijo Jasper.

Los vampiros se adentraron al bosque usando al máximo sus habilidades olfativas para detectar y matar sin titubear. Los vampiros tóxicos los olfatearon también y pronto se dejaron ver. Por lo poco que Edward pudo observar no eran más de 10 y vestían muy pobremente. En menos de dos minutos lograron arrancar las cabezas correspondientes.

Éso fué muy sencillo - dijo Emmett - pero por si acaso, quiero ir a lavarme las manos -

Hay que incendiar éste sitio cuanto antes - dijo Edward.

No representaron un reto real - dijo Jasper - Es como si nadie les hubiera enseñado a pelear. Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo aquí -

Emmett estaba incendiando cuidadosamente los cuerpos cuando Jasper sintió las ondas de shock de Edward. Todos escucharon un grito femenino bastante familiar.

Los Brandon - dijo solamente y observó a su alrededor - No son todos Jasper. JASPER TENEMOS QUE IRNOS! -

El pánico invadió a Jasper y en cuestión de segundos estuvieron en la residencia Brandon. El carro estaba estacionado afuera y unos gritos se escuchaban adentro.

Edward y Jasper encontraron a los vampiros a punto de huir y los mataron rápidamente. Edward se encargó de prenderles fuego y Jasper se introdujo a la casa.

Ella estaba tirada en la sala. Ella agonizaba. La habían mordido.


	13. La decisión final

La pelirroja se retorcía de dolor en el suelo y gritaba a más no poder. Gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Por un breve momento de raciocinio pudo reconocer el rostro que la observaba con horror.

- ¿Jasper? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Q... Qué eran esas cosas? - preguntó con dificultad y angustia entre sollozos.

- Priscila... ¿Por qué volviste? Me dijiste que estarían fuera todo el fin de semana! - reclamó Jasper fúrico. No quería que Priscila muriera de ésta forma. Priscila sonrió un poco.

- Tenía que darle clase a los niños - dijo difícilmente antes de soltar otro alarido - El resto de mi familia... sigue en la casa de campo -

Edward se acercó a velocidad vampírica para examinar a Priscila. La habían mordido en la pierna.

- ¿Q... qué son? ¿Ustedes qué son? - preguntó con pánico.

No hay tiempo para explicaciones - dijo Edward con cautela.

- No somos como ellos - le dijo Jasper a Priscila - pero tendrás que ser como nosotros si quieres sobrevivir -

Priscila se interrogaba mentalmente la denominación de éstos seres.

- Vampiros. Vida eterna - murmuró Edward - No somos los malos de la historia como mucha gente piensa -

_¿Tendría que beber sangre?_, se preguntó Priscila mentalmente.

- Sí, pero solo bebemos la de animales. No somos monstruos - dijo Edward.

- Sólo haz que el dolor se vaya! - gimió la pelirroja.

- Tendría que transformarte en uno de nostros... y el dolor es quizás igual de fuerte - dijo Jasper tomando el rostro de Priscila entre sus manos obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba perdiendo el conocimiento a causa del dolor.

- No quiero morir - susurró antes de desmayarse.

Jasper soltó el rostro de la pelirroja en pánico.

- Jasper, decide ya - pidió Edward observando la pronta descomposición de la pierna de la pelirroja.

Salvarla. O no salvarla. Ella había hecho su decisión. Había pedido explícitamente vivir. Jasper no se perdonaría si la dejaba morir.

Sin titubear, levantó la falda de la pelirroja y le mordió en el muslo para que el veneno llegara más rápido a la zona infectada. Inmediatamente se dirigió a la yugular y la mordió varias veces. Pero pronto, sus ojos se tornaron de un carmesí asesino.

- Jasper, no! - gritó Edward antes de avalanzarse contra su hermano que ya había abierto amenazadoramente su boca.

Suéltame Edward! - rugió guturalmente.

Pronto, Emmett llegó a la escena y con todo su autocontrol ignoró la sangre que salía a borbotones de la yugular de Priscila y ayudó a Edward a aprisionar a su hermano.

- Tengo que seguir expandiendo el veneno, sosténlo - ordenó Edward. Jasper rugía brutalmente - Sácalo de aquí -

Edward siguió mordiendo a Priscila por todas partes para esparcir el veneno con rapidez. La observó tan frágil e impasible que sintió auténtica lástima y preocupación por ella. Cargó su cuerpo y la llevó a la mansión Cullen.

Esme estaba a las puertas y observó extrañada a Edward.

- ¿Y los muchachos? - preguntó con preocupación.

- Deben estar bien no te preocupes. Jasper perdió el control - explicó Edward.

Bella se acercó y frunció el ceño con sorpresa.

- Está siendo transformada! -

- ¿No es algo que deberíamos haber discutido antes? - preguntó Rosalie sarcásticamente.

- Ella tomó su decisión y Jasper y yo la respetamos - dijo Edward - Ahora hay que hacer lo posible para que su transformación ocurra lo menos ruidosa posible -

- Los calmantes no funcionan. Y la epinefrina tampoco - dijo Bella.

- Acá tengo una camilla, Edward! - lo llamó Carlisle.

_Quizás los lobos deberían cuidarla_, pensó Renesmee desde las escaleras sabiendo que Edward la escucharía.

- Lo pensaré - susurró.

Bella se mordió el labio.

- ¿La encadenaremos? - preguntó.

- No serviría de mucho - contestó Edward.

- El dolor le impedirá moverse - dijo Carlisle desinfectando la herida en la pierna de la muchacha - Tendré que quitarle un pedazo de músculo. El veneno de ellos es más potente que el nuestro -

- Pero sanará después, ¿verdad? - preguntó Bella.

- Así es. Edward, quédate para administrarle los cuidados adecuados - pidió Carlisle educadamente, pidiendo implícitamente que los demás se retiraran.

En una de las habitaciones de la mansión Cullen, Carlisle tenía su pequeño consultorio con la maquinaria suficiente para pequeñas emergencias. En ésta ocasión Carlisle meditaba acerca de lo difícil que quizás sería tener a un neófito encerrado en una ciudad tan poblada.

- Nessie dice que los lobos podrían cuidarla - comentó Edward ante los pensamientos de su padre.

- No quisiera causarle molestias a Billy o al clan -

- Creo que Jacob estaría más que dispuesto si Renesmee se lo pidiera. No puede negarle nada - dijo Edward con una media sonrisa.

- No quisiera arriesgarme a que alguno de ellos saliera herido - continuó Carlisle.

- Como bien dijiste, casi no podrá moverse -

_Nuestro veneno lucha con el de los forasteros Edward, no sé si sobreviva, _pensó Carlisle angustiado.

- Tiene que vivir - constató Edward.

- Creo que deberemos inyectar veneno directamente en el corazón - comentó Carlisle.

- Que así sea - dijo Edward buscando en el refrigerador del consultorio. Sacó una una jeringa pretendiendo usar la técnica que había salvado la vida de Bella una vez.

En la zona boscosa de Los Ángeles, Jasper luchaba por entrar en razón. Emmett continuaba a su lado brindándole apoyo y comprensión en la medida posible.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? -

- Terrible -

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- Quiero más - murmuró Jasper girándose para golpear otra roca - Sabes, si quisiera ya te habría esquivado y estaría bebiéndola ahora mismo. O quizás no solamente a ella, si no a cualquier familia, cazador o persona que se me atravesara ahora mismo -

- Pues creo que no lo deseas tanto por que no lo has hecho - dijo Emmett cruzándose de hombros. Jasper lo miró asesinamente y Emmett rió.

- Aún así no creo que debas de volver a casa - dijo severamente - Te lamentarías si la bebieras. De todos modos creo que ya no es posible, debe estarse transformando ya -

Jasper rodó los ojos. Emmett tenía razón. En su sangre ya estaba corriendo el veneno, ya no tendría el mismo sabor. De pronto, identificaron un olor desconocido y se pusieron alerta.

Entonces, observaron a un enorme lobo que llevaba en sus espaldas a un conocido suyo, Nahuel.


	14. Los inmortales

**N/A: Les informo que publiqué un capítulo anterior 'Players' en el que se explica cómo fue que Edward y Jasper pudieron entrar a la casa de los Brandon. ¿Por qué no lo publiqué en orden? Creo que se traspapeló en los archivos : / Lo siento. En fin, gracias por leer :)**

- Jasper, Emmett - los saludó Nahuel una vez que estuvo en tierra. El lobo aulló.

- ¿Es ése Jacob? - preguntó Emmett.

- Así es, aproveché el viaje - dijo Nahuel con una media sonrisa - Él viene a visitar a Renesmee -

Jacob gruñó nuevamente ordenando que lo siguieran. Los vampiros y el medio vampiro lo siguieron hasta la mansión Cullen. Al llegar, Nessie estaba a las puertas.

- ¿Jake? Jake! - gritó mientras corría a su encuentro. El lobo bajó sus orejas y soltó un aullido de satisfacción. Nessie lo abrazó con fuerza - Sabía que vendrías - le dijo al oído y le mostró imágenes de todo lo que estaba sucediento. Jacob la observó con mirada interrogante.

- Deja que Jacob suba a vestirse, cariño - dijo Bella. Entonces miró a los demás recién llegados - Jasper, Emmett... Nahuel! ¿Qué te trae por acá? -

- Es algo que quisiera discutir con todos, si no es problema - dijo él impasible.

Jacob se adentró en la casa sigilosamente hasta llegar a algún sitio con clóset. Entonces se encontró con Carlisle en el trayecto.

- Jacob! Que gusto! Por favor, ponte cómodo, la habitación de Emmett es la segunda del lado izquierdo -

Cuando Jacob se adentró a ella se dió cuenta que Rosalie estaba adentro doblando unas cobijas.

- Sabía que había olido algo desagradable. No estés aquí mucho tiempo o apestarás el cuarto - dijo ella saliendo de allí. Jacob rodó sus ojos lobunos y en cuanto ella salió procedió a buscar unos jeans y quizás una camisa.

Cuando bajó, todos los vampiros estaban sentados en la sala. Prestando mucha atención a Nahuel.

- ... y casi todos ataques han sido bastante específicos - decía Nahuel - Los de mi clan creemos que están atacando a todos los clanes conocidos por los Vulturi -

- Pero, ¿para qué? - murmuró Bella.

- El poder es muy tentador - dijo Rosalie.

- Rosalie tiene razón - dijo Carlisle - No es la primera vez que alguien intenta derrocar a los Vulturi -

Bella los observó mortificada y tomó la mano de Renesmee. Jacob se sentó y también tomó su mano. Edward bufó desde su asiento, pero sonrió perversamente al leer la mente de Nahuel. Estaba celoso.

- Y... ¿Qué ha pasado con quienes han intentado atacar a los Vulturi? - preguntó Bella.

- Bueno, se han convertido en simples advertencias ¿no? - dijo Emmett con una sonrisita malvada.

- En realidad, ocurrió un ataque importante en Volterra hace unos días - explicó Nahuel - Uno de nuestros informantes nos contó lo que había visto antes de morir. Lo habían mordido y como quizás estén enterados, es mortal tanto en humano como en vampiro -

- Me parece que podemos rebatir éso, Nahuel - Nahuel observó a Carlisle con duda - En mi consultorio tenemos a una muchacha que se debate entre la vida y la muerte. Fue mordida en la pierna -

- Morirá - aseguró Nahuel.

- Ella tiene la última palabra - murmuró Jasper con tono de advertencia.

- ¿Qué sucedió en Volterra? - preguntó Bella ansiosa por retomar el tema.

- El clan quedó bastante disminuido. Aún no sabemos quienes quedan pero más de la mitad murieron -

- ¿Quiénes son esos vampiros? -

- Aún no lo sabemos. Logramos matar a muchos pero cobraron un par de vidas -

- Aquí atacaron no más de 10 y ya fueron eliminados - dijo Edward.

Conforme la plática seguía, los vampiros dedujeron que los más improbables de asesinar serían Aro, Marco, Cayo, Jane y Alec. Debido a sus siglos y quizás milenios de experiencia serían invencibles. Por otro lado, por las habilidades de Jane y Alec, los vampiros tóxicos no serían capaces de acercárseles. Carlisle explicó que era probable que los vampiros tóxicos fueran los que se alojaban en Chernobyl después del desastre. Poco sabían lo acertadas que eran sus conclusiones.

Esme le ofreció a los chicos una habitación para que pasaran la noche. Había sido un día largo. Edward parecía sorprendido por las miradas que había entre Nahuel y Renesmee. Cuando él la miraba, sonreía y Renesmee se avergonzaba y miraba al suelo.

Cosas como esas ponían a Edward a pensar. Nunca se imaginó que estaría en una posición como esta algun día. Ahora no sabía precisamente qué hacer. Los pensamientos de Nessie eran relativamente normales. Estaba segura de su relación con Jacob, pero Nahuel le parecía atractivo. Le molestó pensar en la posibilidad de tener que verse forzado a disolver una pelea entre un lobo y un mitad - vampiro. Sin embargo, mientras subía las escaleras, un pensamiento lo detuvo en seco. Jacob también había percibido lo mismo que él y estaba más bien, preocupado.

- Carlisle, necesito hablarte un momento - pidió Jasper.

Claro, ¿quieres ir al consultorio? -

- ¿Es seguro? -

- Sí, ya limpiamos toda la sangre - contestó Carlisle tomando la delantera. Una vez que llegaron, Jasper expresó sus pensamientos.

- ¿Crees que sería mejor llevar a Priscila a otra parte durante la transformación? - preguntó al verla agonizando. No abría los ojos, pero temblaba un poco. Como alguien que tiene una fiebre muy alta.

- Me parece que sería prudente - dijo Carlisle - Sin embargo, yo me preocuparía más por su fase de neófita. Entonces si aconsejaría que la llevaras a algún lugar remoto -

Jasper asintió. Estar a cargo de una neófita no era una experiencia nueva, pero ella una neófita que pretendía cuidar. A quien deseaba enseñarle. Se sentía con la responsabilidad de hacerlo pues, después de todo, prácticamente la había forzado a tomar ésta decisión.

- Yo la cuidaré - dijo Jasper. Jaló un banquito y se sentó enseguida de la camilla - ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer para calmar un poco su dolor? -

- No. Como Bella indicó, durante su transformación, ningún anestésico le hizo efecto -

- Pero cada organismo es diferente -

Carlisle lo meditó un poco.

- Si te sientes más tranquilo, puedo administrarle diversos anestésicos. Más tarde, Edward puede crear diferentes fórmulas según veamos progresos -

- Me parece bien, gracias - dijo Jasper.

Una vez que Carlisle le puso la intravenosa, tuvieron que atarle la mano con una cadena para que dejara de temblar y la aguja la dañara. Jasper no notó progreso alguno y Carlisle tampoco. Le palmeó el hombro y le aseguró que los días pasarían rápido. Entonces se fué a discutir la situación con Esme y los demás.

Jasper observaba a Priscila que tenía el ceño fruncido y seguía temblando. Como si tuviera pesadillas. Pensó en hablarle pero no estaba seguro.

- Priscila... - susurró tomando su mano. Entonces ella abrió los ojos de repente y lo miró con total sorpresa. Abrió la boca pero no pudo proferir sonido y si Jasper fuera humano, se hubiera caído del banquito de la impresión. Los ojos de la pelirroja eran rojo brillante y lo observaba de una forma animal. Como si lo estuviera examinando, o tratando de recordar.

- Priscila, soy yo, Jasper -

La pelirroja abrió la boca nuevamente y gimió mientras intentaba articular palabras.

- J... Jasper... De Julliard - dijo suavemente. Jasper sonrió - Siento que... que me cuesta recordar cosas - dijo con preocupación - Y todo me quema -

- Es parte de lo que te está pasando. Pronto pasará el dolor. Sólo que no olvides lo que te hace humana. Al menos moral y mentalmente. Viene una época muy dura donde te será difícil reconocerte a ti misma. Pero yo te voy a guiar - le aseguró. Priscila intentó sonreír.

- Entonces Suri tenía razón, tu eres el general de Texas -

- Un gusto en conocerla, señorita - dijo en español.

Priscila cerró los ojos de repente.

- ¿Sientes menos dolor? - preguntó Jasper al verla apretar los labios.

- Siento que... más que nada me ayuda a mantenerme consciente. Si es éso posible. Pero el fuego sigue -

- Pronto querrás matar a todos, Priscila. ¿Preferirías que te llevara lejos para no arriesgar la vida de ningún humano? -

Priscila abrió los ojos nuevamente con genuino terror.

- Yo no sería capaz de herir a alguien - aseguró.

- Te va a tomar un tiempo estabilizarte y reconocerte a ti misma. No serás dueña de tus propias decisiones -

- Entonces sí. Llévame lejos y... quisiera no reconocer nada mientras esto dura - dijo difícilmente.

Jasper quitó los anestésicos enseguida. Priscila se acurrucó en posición fetal y gimió un poco.

- Intenta recordarme - pidió Jasper acercándose para mirarla a los ojos - Jasper Whitlock, de Texas. Si lo recuerdas, te llevaré a México y a España -

Priscila sonrió y extendió la mano para tocarle el rostro.

- Lo intentaré. Gracias por salvarme - dijo antes de cerrar los ojos.


	15. Respuestas

- Habla, bastardo - exigió Alec semi ahorcando el cuello de uno de los vampiros tóxicos. Ya le había arrancado los brazos así que no había forma que lo pudiera atacar - O vuelvo a llamarle a ella - aseveró con la mirada asesina.

- S... Sólo bebíamos de los animales del bosque... Y de los turistas que alguna vez pasaban por allí -

Alec meditó en sus palabras. Según lo que el y Jane habían investigado, el estallido de la bomba en Chernobyl había contaminado todo lo que allí existía. Los animales que no murieron, mutaron. Y si los vampiros tóxicos habían bebido ésa sangre desde el estallido, explicaba el olor y el hecho de que ahora llevaran esa carga de veneno en sus venas.

- ¿Por qué atacaron la guardia Vulturi? - preguntó una vez más. El forastero le escupió. Alec no soportó la furia y le arrancó la cabeza y la machacó contra el suelo. Parecía como si alguien hubiera machacado una bola de yeso.

Así no conseguiremos ninguna respuesta - dijo Jane saliendo de su escondite.

- Jane, nosotros fuimos creados en Chernobyl. Vivimos un tiempo entre ellos - dijo Alec - ¿Éso explicaría nuestra 'inmunidad'? -

- Quizás. Además de que no hemos dejado que ninguno de ésos traidores nos muerda. Oh, mira allá viene otro - dijo con una sonrisa e imovilizándolo al instante con una descarga de dolor.

Alec caminó hacia allá.

- ¿Quién es su líder? - preguntó cortésmente. Al parecer, éste parecía más débil. Más bien, un miedoso.

- ... Hugo... Hugo Stanley - murmuró. Alec abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Se giró a ver a Jane.

- Mátalo - dijo ella. Alec obedeció al instante y juntos empezaron a juntar los cuerpos para hacer la hoguera. Alec se acercó a Jane para observar el fuego. Ella estaba impasible y él le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros.

- Debí pensar en él antes - dijo Jane.

- Quién diría que llegaría el día en que nos decidiríamos a matar a nuestro creador - dijo Alec con una sonrisa.

- Me sorprende no haberlo hecho antes - dijo Jane con alzando una ceja.

- Ahora solo hay que descubrir dónde está... -

- Buscando clanes - Jane gruñó - Necesitamos más vampiros, más de los nuestros -

- ¿Soldados, dices? -

- Necesitamos reunir clanes para nuestra causa. Ésos traidores pretenden arruinar el equilibrio que se ha construido conforme a los siglos -

- Puedo pensar en un clan lo suficientemente numeroso - dijo Alec sonriendo. Jane sonrió de vuelta.

Que agradable será volver a ver a los Cullen - dijo maliciosamente.


End file.
